Third Battle of Grat
The Third Battle of Grat was an event that occurred shortly after the Second Battle of Grat and saw Garrett Sheppard and his friends defend Grat for a second time against the resurgent Imawashī under the command of Dastan Shiba. The battles fought serve as the final chapter of The Rising, which was an arc of Bleach: Cataclysm, and follows on from Reunions and Promises. Prelude Looking Through the Years :Main article -- Looking Through the Years. Following the successful defence of Grat against the Soulless commanded by Dastan and Arata, Grat's defenders find themselves with a modicum of time to rest and recuperate. Rather than join his friends however Garrett seeks out Kusaka Kori and comes upon him practising his own interpretation of the Wan'nesu. Kusaka tells him to watch and learn and the two practice in silence for a time, though Kusaka soon leads Garrett down a path of discovery by having him commune with the spirits in nature to learn the history surrounding Aaron Sheppard, back when the man was known as "Knives" and was a Captain in the Gotei 13. Garrett correctly states that his father did not die to Shori Keihatsu but Kusaka notes that the traitor certainly left his mark, before revealing Aaron's real name: Kaito Ukitake. Garrett is surprised to discover that he is descended from noble Souls but Kusaka is quick to note that he has told him enough for now. Garrett agrees and goes on to ask Kusaka to help him awaken his own latent powers.Looking Through the Years The Grat cell Forges Ahead :Main article -- The Grat cell Forges Ahead. Six days later and although the Imawashī threat has abated somewhat the near-constant threat of persists, albeit a persistent threat Tiffany Henderson and her friends are more comfortable dealing with. Randy Jones is quick to ask where Garrett, Lloyd and Ries are, which leads to Tiffany reminding Randy again that Lloyd Jenna, Garrett sought out Kusaka for some reason or another he refused to divulge, and that Ries had dropped off the face of the world without a word to anyone. It is ultimately May who calms Randy down for a spell but he soon begins acting up again only to be struck into the floor by Marisa. Marisa explains to the surprised group that she owed Kentaro Hiroshi a favour and that he decided to collect when he heard of their current manpower issue, though she points out that she had time before she had to return to her current assignment regardless. May then suggests that Marisa babysit Randy and the assassin subsequently leaves with Randy to deal with what she referred to as a "sinister presence". Now alone Tiffany uses the opportunity to question May about Kenji's eldest son Shinrei and finishes by stating her belief that Ries is, in fact, Shinrei. May's reaction shows Tiffany that she also suspected the same.The Grat cell Forges Ahead Reunions and Promises :Main article -- Reunions and Promises. Jenna continues her training under Lloyd and manages to dispatch the last of the baited Hollow and tiredly asks Lloyd how long they've been here. Lloyd responds that it is their sixth day of training and proceeds to heal her injuries whilst answering her question regarding what happens next. He furnishes her with new clothes provided by his cousin, whist pointedly looking away. When Jenna notices the state of her current attire Lloyd assures her that he did not look; Jenna admits shes knows and playfully punches him on the arm before asking what's next on the agenda. Lloyd hands her a glove and says it's time to see how she manages his family's .Reunions and Promises Elsewhere, Ries wanders the street of Grat, and finds himself in a battle he was woefully unprepared for. Bombarded by a voice -- one that seems familiar -- and images he does not recognise, he is finally drawn into his Inner World. Ries experiences four visions. The first vision has him see himself as a child, where he is saved by a man he later learns is his father. The second vision has him encounter Averian during his mission to spy on the and immediately after the scene concludes Ries realises that he is, in fact, Shinrei Hiroshi. The third vision is clearer and has Ries remember his rescue of Tiffany, who is revealed to possess the same Zanpakutō as Shinrei: Raikoisan. The fourth and final vision has Ries remember his battle with Rōjin immediately prior to The Collapse. His release of during the vision restores his memory and Ries -- now restored as Shinrei -- firstly releases his Shikai and then his Bankai. As Grat experiences the subsequent storm Shinrei stills it and absorbs the destructive energy into his body, before promptly thanking Raikoisan. Shinrei's Bankai is observed by Randy to be the same reiatsu that he and Lloyd sensed during the Second Battle of Grat. Tiffany, meanwhile, declares that Shinrei is finally back. Battle :Main article -- Standing Tall: Calm Before the Storm. Lloyd, Jenna and Garrett finalise their respective training sessions and opt to return to Grat, but Garrett is stopped abruptly by Kusaka. Kusaka informs him that Dastan and his allies will soon return and quickly remarks to his apprentice that he will not be hanging around to help. Garrett responds, saying he already knows, before telling Kusaka that he and Kenji have done their part. Elsewhere, Lloyd and Jenna enjoy some downtime in a local cafe, where Lloyd tells Jenna that he would like to spend more time with her away from spiritual threats, which Jenna does not outright deny. Meanwhile, Kusaka challenges Garrett to a final test: cut him once. Garrett, revealing his new status as a , releases his Zanpakutō whilst confidently expressing his old hatred and fear of Kusaka, before cutting him across the cheek with the rising winds of his Shikai.Standing Tall: Calm Before the Storm Early events :Main article -- Standing Tall: Tiffany & Marisa vs. Dastan & Arata. Mid events :Main article -- Standing Tall: Brothers Reunited. Later events :Main article -- Standing Tall: Raijin's Fist Returns. Aftermath :Main article -- Standing Tall: Son of the Archon. Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes Category:Reference material Category:Major Events